


Капсулы, золото и цунами (Rockets, Gold, and Tidal wave)

by zantsu



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantsu/pseuds/zantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл. Старскрим, боевой флот Десептиконов и планета, полная энергона. Что может быть опаснее?))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капсулы, золото и цунами (Rockets, Gold, and Tidal wave)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rockets, Gold, and Tidal wave](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20018) by Acteon Carolsfeld. 



> Предупреждение: море глупости
> 
> От автора: для ahintofblue, чей заказ выглядел так: "Три слова, которые ты должна использовать в фике: капсулы, золото и цунами, персонажи на твой выбор. Мегз/Скример? хD"
> 
> От переводчика: В полном восторге от этого автора) рекомендую (особенно, любителям МССа))

  
**Капсулы, золото и цунами**   _(Rockets, Gold, and Tidal wave)_  


_(by Acteon Carolsfeld)_

В дни на подобии этих, Старскрим готов был поклясться, что Праймус существует только для того, чтобы предполагаемый бог мог бы сделать жизнь сикера еще ужаснее и несчастнее.

Почему?

Потому что шлакодел создал Мегатрона и определил идиоту в судьбу собрать всех остальных идиотов на Кибертроне, дабы оные присоединились к нему в квесте по завоеванию Вселенной.

Если  _это_ не являлось рецептом катастрофы, то Старскрим не знал, что тогда являлось.

Один час, всего  _один Сигмой клятый час_  без него и  _это_ случилось.

Старскрим даже не был уверен, чем  _это_  было.

Позвольте ему объяснить все с самого начала.

Батальон Десептиконов в их веселом приключении по завоеванию галактики под предводительством Заместителя главнокомандующего наткнулся на планету, богатую ресурсами, которые могут быть преобразованы в энергон. Сфера сияла, аки солнце: поверхность покрыта жидким золотом. Это было не совсем золото, а смесь, которую можно разбить и пересобрать в неплохого качества высокозаряженный. Единственным препятствием было отсутствие твердой поверхности, но и это не было проблемой, не тогда, когда Десептиконы имели боевые корабли, легко парящие в воздухе.

Подобные боевые корабли в настоящее время погружались в глубины вышеописанной жидкой золотой смеси, в то время как малое количество Десептиконов, у которых чудесным образом обнаружились протоколы самосохранения, пытались спастись, кучкуясь в спасательных капсулах.

-  _Как_? – Прокричал пронзительным голосом Старскрим, -  _как_ , во имя всего  _святого_ , вы смогли саботировать  _это_? Это было практически невозможно!

Тишина, затем бормотание.

-…Откуда нам было знать, что детонирование контузящей бомбы повлечет за собой сдвиг пласта смеси, итогом которого будет цунами?

-  _Золотое_  цунами.

Смешки.

\- Ааагрх! Меня окружают  _идиоты_! – Старскрим обрушил свои кулаки на консоль, и сработала сигнализация.

\- Очередность «побег»: оключена.

Звук походил на голос Саундвейва.

\- Очередность «посадка»: активирована.

Долгий, продолжительный душераздирающий крик сопровождал шлюпку, когда та нырнула прямиком в океан, поглощенный золотым цунами.

Несколькими днями позже, Старскрим прибыл на Немезис.

Мегатрон посмотрел на него. Потом еще раз.

\- Старскрим, - тиран нахмурился, - почему ты  _золотой_?


End file.
